Becoming Aggie
by Emma-TwilightFinatic
Summary: Twilight Inspired. When Aggie wakes up to find her memory gone with no recolection of whats happend, she finds herself at a strangers house looking for answers, will her search lead her into trouble? K will go to K


This is NOT a Twilight fanfic, mearly Twilight inspired. Do no be put off though, i asure you, you will not regret it :)

-

The night engulfed me. My breathing became heavy, the pain tore through me and I dropped to the ground. Any chance of escaping was erased from my mind as the tall thin dark headed male approached me. He held it in his hands, with his index finger positioned over the button. He laughed wickedly, the sound echoing around the tunnel. Then my mind went black. But this was a different black than before this black was empty, I felt nothing, I saw nothing, I thought about nothing. It was like I was being erased. As soon as I relaxed to the emptiness my eyes opened and a piercing white light overcome me. Although the feeling of emptiness is there, its like there's a part of me missing. I can't remember my name, I can't remember where I am, I can't remember who I am. My legs instinctively throw themselves to the side; my hands heave my body off of the divan. Colours soon become apparent to me deep pool blue's, sharp violent reds and muddy woodland browns. It is odd that this airy space is indeed a space to feel comfort and safety yet none of these things truly reflect how I feel. Comfort I'm sure will come to me I soon would be able to relax on the plush blue sofa. But safety, safety is not something that I can simply feel. Safety only comes when no danger is felt, when you can breath without thinking it is your last. Safety is something I know I won't feel for a long, long time.

I wrestled with my thoughts trying to fight them to the back of my mind long enough for me to calm down. "What shall I do first?" My eyes analyzed the room looking for some indication of what I could do with my self. My stomach grumbled "Right food it is" I laughed. My mind may be astray but my stomach certainly has its priorities lined up, nice to know at least one part of my body was working properly. The kitchen was not hard to find, just down the stairs then left at the foot. Vibrant greens and oranges seemed to be the theme of the hallways which contrasted the mood you felt once entered the kitchen. Surprisingly there were was no happy airy feel to this room, the walls a thick purple with dark brown counter tops. Appliances plugged in at any free spot, images of supermarkets come to mind. Just like a supermarket everything needed a place; everything was crammed into a small area just so it would appear to be organized. The fridge looked out of place in this box like kitchen; it shone smugly standing proud in the south east corner of the kitchen.

My stomach growled violently I groaned and pulled the door of the fridge wide open. My mouth dropped open; I was perplexed it was fully stocked. There was enough food inside this mountain of a fridge to last me two weeks, Coincidence? I think not. A melody of aromas flooded out from the fridge; Apricot, chocolate, peppers, egg, garlic, onion, sage, mustard, mayonnaise, coleslaw, cheese, ham and melon. The scents blended inside my nostril to make a delightful concoction of smells. But what to have? I wondered. The aggressive growling noises came from my stomach once more. In an attempt to choose wisely but quickly I settled on making a ham, cheese and mayo sandwich. I took out the cheese, ham and mayonnaise and placed it on top of one of the dark counter-tops. I examined the other counter tops in search of some bread it was not until I looked behind the fridge that I realised there was a dark brown shelf with a bread bin on it clearly marked 'BREAD'. Once all of the ingredients were aligned I began to make my ham cheese and mayo sandwich. It was gone in three quick bites. My stomach thanked me and the ferocious growling noises finally came to and end. Now what? I can't just eat all day I need to do something constructive, I decide on doing some detective work. I need answers and I need them quick.

My brain rattled inside my head all these theories I have mean nothing, they all lead me to another dead end. Or maybe that was it; maybe I wasn't supposed to remember who I am. Perhaps my dream was not a dream; perhaps it was the last thing I remembered before I was taken. This seems like the most believable theory but it most certainly is not a theory I wish to accept. "Look at you" authority coloured my tone, I need to prove something to myself. "You don't even know if you've been taken and here you are assuming the worst." I sighed a deep sigh, I needed to prove that the worst hasn't happened, that I will find out who I am and I will find out what has happened to me. Still indecisive about the road in which to take my detective work in I poured myself a glass of water and walked into the living room. I sat on the plush blue sofa and a sudden image of a holiday came flooding back to me, it looked like paradise.


End file.
